While Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) scans are invaluable because of their high degree of anatomical differentation and their lack of ionizing radiation, they contain an inherent nonlinear distortion which can exceed fifteen percent. Although the existence of this distortion has not been well documented by MRI device manufactuerers, without distortion compensation, quantitative MRI measurements, such as position, length, area and volume, are erroneous. Using a generic graphics software system for manipulations MRI data we developed in connection with our basic research on functional-neuroanatomical correlations, we propose to perform a feasibility study to determine whether and how phantom calibration data and data from a registration cap to be worn by patients can be used to correct the distortion in MRIs. If the Phase I effort is successful, in Phase II we will propose to generalize this software into a portable, low-cost set of tools which researchers and clinicians could use to correct, as well as to enhance, and quantitatively measure their MRI data.